Always
by lifesuxx
Summary: Adam is a junior at Degrassi High School. His one of the sweetest guy around. He's just having fun. Adam is not transgender in this story. If you have any question just ask.
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Fi, you like Adam just admit it" Holly J teases her friend while they walk through the hallway making their way to the cafeteria.

"I don't know what you're talking about Holly J" Fiona trying to ignore her friend

"Yeah right" Holly J replied

"Look Holly J even though I like Adam, I don't think he likes me anyway so what's the point" Fiona finally admitted

"So you do like Adam and what makes you say that Adam is so into you" Holly J said laughing

"Hush HJ people might hear you" Fiona warned her friend

"Speaking of Adam there he is" Holly J spoke

"Yeah and his with my _brother Declan _and their soccer friends" Fiona following Holly J's eyes

Holly J gave her a look and ignored her comment

Adam, Declan and two of their soccer buddies Dylan and James were standing by their lockers talking about yesterdays soccer practice.

"Hey Holly J" Declan greeted the red-head who was walking by

"Hey guys" Holly J trying to ignore Declan. The boys waved at the girls.

"Hi Fiona" Adam spoke.

"Ugh..hi Adam" Fiona trying to ignore Holly J's stare

"That test for Mr. Harrison was pretty ridiculous don't you think?" Adam asked

"Yeah I actually studied for his test and most of the stuff I studied for wasn't even on the test" Fiona responded.

Adam laughs "Same here"

After their small talk with the boys both girls headed to the cafeteria, finding their tables with all their friends.

"Hey, what took you guys so long" Seth replied who was sitting next to his boyfriend Jake who's also in the soccer team with Adam and Declan.

"Fiona here got caught up talking to Mr. Adam Torres" Holly J teases her friend

"Oh la la, when are you going to ask him out because I think I might go ahead and ask him out myself" Seth jokes. Jake gives him a look and Seth kisses him on the cheek.

"Adam doesn't play for your team so just give it up Seth" Fiona responded

"Fiona thinks she doesn't have a chance with him" Holly J spoke

"What! are you insane" Anya entering the conversation

"C'mon Fiona, you're beautiful, you're smart, you're hot as fuck babe. I bet Adam thinks of you when he masturbates" Seth jokes

Everyone in the table laughs.

"Seth you're so gross, can we not talk about this and just enjoy our lunch, please" Fiona tells her friends, who was smiling ear to ear.

"Whatever you say" Seth replied

* * *

"Dude Fiona is so hot" Brett spoke in the locker room

"Yeah man I would definitely do..." Asher not finishing his sentence as Declan and Adam walks in the locker room

"Dude I definitely heard you guys" Declan told them

"So you're okay if I asked your sister out" Brett asked

"Bro, even if you asked her out she's not going to say yes to your punk ass" Declan laughs and walks to the shower room

"Aww c'mon Declan don't say that" Brett pretending to be hurt

* * *

Two weeks later...

Adam spots Fiona on the bench all alone. It was around 5:00 Adam just got done with Science club, he was walking on his way to his car in the school parking lot but saw Fiona outside sitting on the bench and decided to say hello.

"Hey Fiona, what are you still doing here" Adam asked

"Hi Adam, im actually just waiting for Declan to pick me up " Fiona replied

"Declan is always late" Adam taking a sit next to her. Fiona nods agreeing with him.

"How about you what are you still doing here?" Fiona asked

"I had a meeting for science club" Adam replied

Fiona laughs. "What's so funny?" Adam asked

"It's just that... I don't see you as a science club kind of person" Fiona who is still laughing

"C'mon Fi, I been your twin brother's best friend since our freshmen year so you know im a big nerd" Adam spoke

Fiona nods "Yeah you're definitely a big nerd. You and my brother are both nerds"

"So I heard Brett asked you out?" Adam changing the subject

Fiona looks at him "Yeah he did, but I said no"

"Oh" Adam spoke

"Don't worry I turned him down nicely, he didn't cry or anything" Fiona jokes causing Adam to laugh. Adam felt relieved he doesn't really know why, when he heard that Brett asked Fiona out he felt kind of worried she would say yes.

"How about I call your brother and ill tell him that ill give you a ride home" Adam said standing up taking his phone out of his pocket

"You don't have to do that Adam" Fiona replies

"Yeah I know but I don't want you waiting here all night for your brother" Adam spoke

After Adam got off the phone with Declan. Adam grabbed Fiona's book out of her hands but Fiona stop him

"I got it" Adam tells her

"It's fine Adam" Fiona smiles

"Alrighty then let's go" Adam spoke

Adam stops in front of Fiona's house

"Thanks again Adam" Fiona spoke

"It's no big deal Fiona. I'm always happy to help a friend out " Adam responded

"Do you wanna come in. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to?" Fiona asked nervously

Adam laughs "Yeah sure why not"

When they got in the house both teens settled down in the living room. Adam has been in the Coyne's house many times before so he's familiar with the place and since he and Declan are best friends and always are hanging out at each others house.

Fiona felt nervous this was her first time hanging out with Adam all alone without any of their friends or her brother. Whenever Adam was over at her house he and Declan would always play video games, watch movies, or play ball in the backyard or sometimes Adam would be invited to dinner or maybe even sleepover.

Adam noticed Fiona being quiet and seem uncomfortable. "Hey are you alright?" Adam asked

"Uh yeah im fine" Fiona speaks

Adam laughed "Are you sure, you seem awfully quiet Ms. Coyne"

"Yeah I'm fine" Fiona assures him

"Why are you sitting so far from me. I don't have germs or cooties. I promsied" Adam jokes

Fiona was silent.

"Did I do anything wrong?" Adam asked

"What, of course not. I'm just being weird. Sorry" Fiona tells him

Adam sits closer to her "Don't be sorry. I can leave if you want me to"

Fiona gives him a look "No I don't want you to leave"

"Okay good because I really like spending time with you"

Fiona blushed "I like spending time with you too"

It was around 7:30pm when Adam had to go home. Fiona's parents arrived around 7 and invited him to dinner but he had to go since his family was also having dinner.

"Thanks again Adam" Fiona walking Adam out the door

"I told you it's not a big deal Fiona" Adam replied. "We should hang out again" Adam continues.

"Yeah that be fun" Fiona says

Adam laughs "Yeah. Definitely"

"Thanks for having me over, sorry I can't stay for dinner" Adam spoke

"Maybe next time then" Fiona replies

"Yeah next time for sure" Adam tells her

"I guess I'll see you at school?" Fiona spoke

"Yeah ill see you at school Monday" Adam says while he hugs her and kiss her on the cheek causing both of them to smile.

* * *

It was Saturday night at the Coyne's residence. Fiona, Holly J and Seth were having a sleepover at her house.

"So I heard you and Adam were hanging out yesterday" Seth gave her a teasing grin

"He gave me a ride home and I invited him inside. I was just being polite" Fiona replied innocently

"I bet Adam did give you ride" Holly J joining in the conversation causing Seth to laugh really loud.

Fiona shakes her head "You two are ridiculous you know that"

"So what did you guys do anyways?" Seth asked curiously

"We watched a movie and talk that's all...and he kissed me"

"HE WHAT! WHERE?" both Seth and Holly J shouted happily

"It was only a kiss on the cheek. No big deal" Fiona tells them

"Oh my god Fi, that's great news" Holly J encouraging her friend

"Yeah that's definitely something Fi" Seth assures her. "I would do anything for Adam to kiss me. He is such a babe" Seth adds.

Fiona and Holly J raised their eyebrows. "What? Seth says innocently

Fiona and Holly J laughs. "Aw c'mon who doesn't think Adam is hot"

Fiona and Holly J thought about it.

"See, Adam is a good-looking boy. Everybody at school wants to fuck him. Even Ms. Caroline wants a piece" Seth tells them

"Our English teacher Ms. Caroline?" Fiona asked

"Yeah, c'mon don't you guys notice in class she's always giving Adam so much attention, I swear she stares at his ass when she thinks no one is looking. I can't blame her though"

"Don't you have a boyfriend named Jake who's good friends with Adam?" Holly J asked

"Yeah and your point is?" Seth spoke. Holly J and Fiona shook their heads.

"Only if Adam was gay...hmmm life would be so much better" Seth says to himself out loud

Fiona throws a pillow at him "Get over yourself Seth"

"If I were you I would just get on that and ride him like there was no tomorrow, I heard Adam has a huge cock" Seth tells them

"You're ridiculous you know that" Fiona tells him

"How do you know he has a huge cock?" Holly J asked

"C'mon guys we go to Degrassi High School everybody talks, and plus I have gym class with him so I know alright. That boy is the total package. He has good hair, he's athletic, He dresses well, He has a nice smile, beautiful blue eyes, he's tall, good personality, smart, and he smells really good. I could go on, that boy is amazing. Oh and I heard from his ex girlfriend Julia Kennedy that he fucks real good" Seth spoke

"WOW" that's all Holly J and Fiona could say

"How about you and Declan?" Seth asked Holly J

"What about me and Declan?" Holly spoke

"When are you going to tap that?" Seth asked

"You're such a slut Seth" Holly J hitting Seth with a pillow

"Can you blame me when Degrassi has the hottest soccer players" Seth said happily

* * *

"Fiona!" Adam called out

Fiona turns around and saw Adam coming towards her locker.

"Hey Fiona" Adam greeted

"Hey Adam, it's nice to see you" Fiona responded

"So how was your weekend?" Adam asked

"It was great, how about yours?" Fiona asked

"I had soccer practice early Saturday morning till the afternoon so that was a bit a pain in the ass and on Sunday I had to write a 7 page essay for Mr. Johnson so my weekend was pretty shitty" Adam spoke

Fiona laughs "That sounds pretty shitty"

Adam laughs "Yeah but Friday night was really fun, I had an awesome time hanging out with you"

"Well i'm touched Mr. Torres" Fiona jokes

"You should be, you made my weekend not so shitty after all i guess" Adam and Fiona laughed

"Wassup Torres" Brett spoke

Adam turned around and saw the blonde boy coming towards them

"Uhh hey Brett" Adam greeted his teammate

"Fiona, nice to see you again, did you missed me or what babe?" Brett joked

"In your dreams Brett, ill see you around Adam" Fiona says walking away

"Aww c'mon Fiona, I know you want my cock in your mouth" Brett shouted

"Dude, why do you have to be like that" Adam spoke. He was annoyed he was speaking to Fiona like that. He wanted to punch Brett in the face.

"Torres chill out I was just playing with her bro. C'mon dude it's funny as fuck" Brett says laughing

"No dude that shit is not funny so cut it out alright" Adam scolded the blonde

"Whatever man" Brett says while he walks away

* * *

***IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTION JUST ASK***

IM NOT GOOD AT WRITING SO PLEASE EXCUSE ME

IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS JUST TELL ME! :)


	2. Chapter 2

It was time fifth period which means Adam has English class and it was the last class of the day which Fiona was also in. He hasn't seen her since the incident that happened this morning. He only had one class with her and he didn't have the chance to see her during lunch since his science club had another meeting for their upcoming competition.

Adam entered the classroom. Fifth period English with Ms. Caroline was the best period since mostly all his friends was in that class and English was one of his favorite subject.

Adam spotted Fiona who was already in her seat. Adam walked to his chair.

"Sorry about Brett earlier. He is such an ass" Adam sat down while he scratches the back of his head

"You don't have to apologized Adam" Fiona stated

"He's probably still upset that you didn't say yes to him" Adam laughed. Fiona shakes her head and started to laugh as well.

"I'm so over high school boys thinking they're the shit" Fiona spoke

"Hey!" Adam scolded. Fiona laughed. "Except for you Adam, you're one of the best guys at this school, why can't all the boys just be like you" Fiona revealed.

Adam was about to reply but heard another voice.

"Hey lovers" Eli interrupted taking his seat in front of Adam. Eli couldn't help but laughed at his friends expression.

"Shut up Eli" Adam playfully punched Eli on the shoulder. Eli pouted. Adam laughed and shook his head.

"Ignore him guys, that's what I usually do" Clare taking a seat next to Eli.

"Aww c'mon Clare I was just playing" Eli spoke

The class bell and rang and got off her desk, walked in front of the class getting "alright class everyone get settled down and take out your homework".

* * *

School was finally over. Adam had History for last period with Mr. James, who was one of the toughest History teacher at Degrassi. His classroom was on the other side of the school, which also meant that his locker was on the other side of the school.

"Hey Adam" Lily who was grabbing things from her locker.

"Wassup Lily" Adam greeted the brunette while he opens his locker.

"Don't forget we have band practice at my house at 4:00 " Lily reminded him.

"How would I forget, you have been reminding me since this morning" Adam chuckled

Adam and Lily have been friends since they were little. They started an alternative/indie band called "The Lost Generation" during their freshmen year, since they both listened to similar music and like similar bands they both thought it would be fun and great to start a band together. Adam plays guitar and is the vocalist of the group. Lily Clayworth, who plays the drums and she's awesome at it. All the boys at school find her a threat and hot. Dylan Smith, who plays the guitar in the band. Dylan and Adam are also in the school soccer team together they have been friends since they were in third grade. Josh Miller, who plays the bass guitar in the band. Lily introduced Josh to Adam and Dylan. They needed a bass player so Lily thought Josh was a good fit, which he was.

"I'll see you at my house then" Lily closed her locker and walked away.

"I'll be there" Adam shouted

"You better!" Lily shouted back

Adam shakes his head and started to grab some of the books he needed for homework.

"Hey boo" Adam heard a deep voice. He turned around it was only Declan. "Hey Declan, haven't seen you all day" Adam spoke. "I know I missed you so much babe" Declan put a serious face on but to no prevail both boys started to chuckle.

"So what are you up to? Want to head to the Dot?" Declan asked

"I have band practice at Lily's house around 4 so I have time to kill and I could really use some food right now, I'm starving." Adam spoke while he closed his locker

"Well then let's go" Declan replied putting his hand on Adam's shoulder.

* * *

The boys parked their car and entered the dot. The dot was pretty packed. Many Degrassi students were here since school just ended and everyone is probably starving.

"Hey guys over here!" Dylan shouted. Who were sitting in a booth with some of their soccermates Jack and Henry, who was Holly J's younger brother. Adam and Declan headed to the booth.

"Ohh Adam is here" Seth announced.

Fiona turned around and saw her brother and Adam and their friends on the other side of the room talking and laughing.

"Is Adam still dating that girl from Lincoln?" Holly J asked Jake, who was sitting next to his boyfriend Seth.

"I'm not sure if they're together" Jake stated

"What happened?" Seth asked his boyfriend

"I'm surprised you haven't heard anything" Jake who was shocked since his boyfriend loves gossip and rumors so much. Seth shrugged.

"Well Adam told us that Victoria was seeing another guy behind his back" Jake announced

"When you say "seeing" do you mean sleeping with another guy?" Anya asked. Jake shrugged.

"Aw c'mon were talking about Victoria Hill here. Lincoln's biggest slut" Seth responded

"Seth c'mon don't say that" Fiona spoke up

"C'mon Fi everyone know she is" Seth replied "I can't believe Adam actually dated her." Seth continued

"How did Adam find out?" Anya asked curiously. All four stared at Jake. Jake sighed at started to explain.

"Remember our soccer game last last week?" Jake asked the group

"Yeah of course that was good game, you guys beat the Lions" Holly J responded.

"Well Victoria was supposed to come to the game and see Adam play but she didn't come because she claimed to be sick but after the game Adam went to go see her if she was alright but when Adam went to see her she wasn't sick at all. She was in the middle of sex with a different guy on her bed" Jake revealed

"C'mon guys we shouldn't be talking about this, Adam is just a few table away" Fiona spoke

"Yeah she's right, forget anything I said" Jake wishing he hasn't said anything about his teammate.

"Well if Victoria's out then Fiona you're definitely in" Seth continued

* * *

It was almost 4:00, Adam and Dylan needed to head to Lily's house.

"Bro we have to get going" Dylan getting up and looking at his watch

"Where you guys headed?" Jack asked

Adam stood up "We have band practice" "Alright we'll see you guys tomorrow" Adam giving each of the guys their signature handshakes. Dylan did the same.

"I have to use the restroom real quick" Adam told Dylan

"I'll wait for you outside" Dylan responded.

Adam came out of the restroom and saw Fiona with her friends on the side corner booth.

Fiona and Adam made eye contact. They smiled at each other. Adam passed by their table and decided to say hello.

"Hey guys" Adam waving his hands.

"Sup Torres. Where you headed" Jake asked

"I'm actually headed to your house right now" Adam responded

"Band practice?" Jake knowing since his step sister Lily was in the band. Jake parents split up when he was in fifth grade and remarried when he was in the seventh grade to Lily's mom. Lily's dad has passed away when she was only 9 years old.

"Are you guys having a gig or something?" Fiona asked

"Yeah it's actually next week Friday" Adam responded

"Where is it" Anya asked

"It's going to be at Jim's Diner, Eli's uncle owns the place so Eli asked if we could play and he said yes" Adam stated

"That's great Adam" Fiona responded

"Thanks Fiona, I hope to see you there then" Adam questioned

"Yeah you could all of us in" Fiona replied

"That's great. I'll see you guys later then I gotta go Dylan is waiting for me outside"

"Bye Adam" Fiona smiled.

"Bye Fiona, bye guys"Adam said then walked out.

* * *

It was 4:40 when Dylan and Adam arrived at Lily's house. When the boys got there the garage door was already open and Lily was already playing her drums and Josh setting up his bass.

"You guys are late" Lily said loudly

"Not that late" Dylan answered. Lily glared at him.

"Dylan forgot his guitar so we had to go to his place" Adam walking into the garage and setting up his guitar

"Typical Dylan" Josh spoke

"Heeeyy this is only the third time okay" Dylan murmured. Lily shakes her head.

"So what songs are we going to play for next weeks' gig?" Lily stop playing her drums

"Well I have a list on some of the songs I wanted to do that we haven't performed yet" Adam grabs the list in his pocket and handed the paper to Lily.

_Sex - The 1975_

_A- Punk - Vampire Weekend_

_1996 - The Wombats_

_I Think Ur a Contra - Vampire Weekend_

_Mardy Bum - Arctic Monkeys_

_Teddy Pickers - Arctic Moneys_

_Sad Rude Future Dude - Ball Park Music_

_Your English is Good - Tokyo Police Club_

_Someday - The Strokes_

_That Girl - McFly_

_Naive - The Kooks_

"If you have other suggestion then that be cool too" Adam spoke

"We're definitely doing sex by the 1975, that band is wicked" Dylan taking a look at the list. Plus we already know the chords to the song.

"Yeah I'd have to agree, I really like Naive by The Kooks and we also practice this song before" Josh aslo looking at the list

"Yeah so how about we do sex by the 1975, naive by the kooks, that girl by mcfly and then a-punk by vampire weekend?" Lily suggested

"That sounds good to me. How about you guys" Adam looking at Josh and Dylan.

"I like it" Josh replied

"Same here" Dylan agreeing

"Let's practice then" Lily spoke.

"1,2,3,4" Lily hitting her drums together.

* * *

Thanks for the lovely comments. I really do appreciate them you guys are very kind. Thanks for reading!

I don't really know where this story is going tbh.


	3. Chapter 3

_FEEL FREE TO COMMENT _

_IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUEST OR SUGGESTIONS GO AHEAD !_

* * *

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP* _Adam groans as he reaches for his alarm clock to shut it off realizing it was time to get up and get ready for school. It was Friday which meant performing with his band at Eli's uncles diner.

Adam removes his boxers making his way into the shower adjusting the water temperature. Adam needed to wake himself up so he grabs his member with his right hand and slowly starts to stroke himself while the lukewarm water hits his skin. After a few strokes he starts grunting making his strokes faster, he rested his left hand on the wall while his right hand goes to work. Adam was close he could feel his body tensed up and making his strokes a little bit faster and making soft grunts so no one hears him because that would be embarrassing if he gets caught especially by his mom. Adam finally reaches his destination and trying to catch his breath. He felt much better. "_A great way to start the morning" _he thought to himself

Adam quickly got dressed. He decided to go with a black oversized sweater with dark denim jeans and his light brown clark jink oxford shoe. He takes a quick look into the mirror checking himself out. Adam was around 6 feet he was very tall and a handsome. He was lean and well-built but he wasn't too muscular. He quickly fixes his hair, his hair was slightly short but not too short it was long on the top, short on the back the sides were cut so it didn't really take him too long to fix it. He grabs his messenger bag and headed downstairs to the kitchen, seeing his mother chatting with his sisters Allison and Amelia on the counter. Amelia is the youngest out of the four of them. She's only in the third grade. Allison is only year younger than her twin brothers Adam and Drew. Drew and Adam aren't identical twins, they're fraternal twins.

"Good morning honey" Audra says to Adam while kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning mom" Adam responded while he walked into the cereal cabinet

"Morning Adam" his little sister greeted

"Hey Amelia" Adam kissing his sister on the cheek. His little sister giggled.

"Did dad leave already"?" Adam asked his mother while he grabs a bowl and a spoon for his cereal.

Audra takes a sip from her coffee "He left early this morning"

"Cool" Adam responded while he tries to decide what cereal he wants to have for breakfast.

"Your gig at Eli's unlce is tonight right?" Audra asked

"Yeah, are you guys coming?" Adam questioned

"I'm sorry Adam but I can't. I start work at 3 and I don't finish till 10:00 and your dad doesn't stop work until 9:00" Audra explained feeling guilty.

"Mom, it's alright, really mom it's fine" Adam assured her.

"Is Victoria going?" Audra asked. Allison heard the "V" word and raised her eyebrow.

Adam took a deep breath "Mom, im not with Victoria anymore"

"What? When did this happened?" Audra was confused. The two have been dating since last year. They seem like a good couple.

"I don't really want to talk about it, mom" Adam confessed. Audra wanted to asked questions but she decided not to. "If you ever want to talk im here" Audra advised. Adam nodded.

Drew walks in the kitchen seeing his mother, twin brother and sister around the counter

"Good Morning family" Drew greeted them while making his way to the fridge to grab a bottle water.

"Did you have enough time to put on mascara Andrew" Allison said smirking

Drew fake laughed "Real funny Adam"

"Can't believe you take longer than Allison to get ready bro" Adam said laughing

"Yeah yeah whatever. I got to look good man" Drew responded while he grabs a banana in the fruit basket

Audra smiles and gives her son a quick kiss on the cheek "Morning Andrew"

"Geez mother I'm almost an adult" Drew tells his mother while weeping his cheeks

Audra shakes her head and laughs "You guys are always going to be my little boys and your brother doesn't mind.."

"Yeah that's because his a momma's boy" Drew interrupts his mother

"Hey I'm not a momma's boy I just love our mother very much" Adam responded making his way to the sink putting his dirty dishes in.

"Whatever can we just leave already were going to be late" Allison interrupting both of them

"Wait you're riding with me or with Drew? Adam his sister

"I'll ride with you" Allison replied

"Alright then let's get out of here" Drew spoke making his way out Allison following him from behind

"Have a good day at school. You guys better behave. I don't want any phone calls" Audra looking at Adam

"Why are you looking at me" Adam questioned

Adam picks up his little sister and kisses both of her cheeks "You have fun at school okay and no boys"

"Yes big brother" Amelia replied while Adam put her down.

"Have a great day at work mom" Adam hugging his mother

"Have fun tonight and be home by 12 o'clock, alright" Audra reminded

"Yes mom" Adam answered

* * *

Adam walked to his locker. He saw Lily at her locker.

"Morning Clayworth" Adam greeted his band mate

"Hey Torres, excited for tonight?" Lily closing her locker

"I can't wait. I just want school to be over" Adam said while he opens his locker.

"I can't agree more" Lily adjusting her bag on her shoulder. _*bell starts to ring*_

Adam closed his locker "Time for Chemistry with Mrs. Blake" Lily sighs. The two starts to walk to their class.

"So you and Victoria aren't together anymore right" Lily asked

"No, we are definitely done. What she did was really wrong" Adam replied

"On to the next one?" Lily asked

Adam chuckled "Yeah"

"Fiona?" Lily asked

Adam stopped walking while Lily continued to walk "What?"

Lily stops "C'mon Adam, don't "what" me"

Adam catches up with Lily "Me and Fiona are just friends." Lily laughed "Okay" she said sarcastically. Adam shook his head "Whatever" Adam said entering the classroom

* * *

_- Lunch time-_

"Adam!" Dylan running towards his teammate

"Dude Declan and Brett is about to fight each other" Dylan trying to catch his breath

Adam quickly closes his locker "Where?"

"In the lunch room" Dylan responded.

When Adam and Dylan entered the lunch room spotted the crowd. He saw Fiona, Holly J and Jake holding Declan down, which wasn't working. He saw Brett's friend Mike also trying to hold Brett down, but nothing was succesful.

"Declan, it's not worth it" Fiona trying to talk to her brother but he wasn't listening, not even to Holly J.

"Dude, seriously Brett is not worth lets go" Jake convincing his teammate

Brett chuckles "Hey Fi, after this do you want to head to the bathroom so I could fuck you real quick?"

"Shut up Brett" Declan shouted

"Hey Holly J you could join us if you want to?" Brett continued.

"You're such a pig. No girl would want to fuck you or be anywhere near you" Holly J had enough of him.

"C'mon baby, me you and Fiona" Brett doing a thrust

"Guys lets not do this. If coach finds out about this we're all going to be dead." Jake trying to persuade both of his teammates, but it was too late the first punch was thrown, then more punches and shoving. Declan got on top of him and started punching him.

Adam ran into the crowd and pulled Declan off of Brett.

"Dude stop" Adam yelled at him,

"No Adam, I want to kill him" Declan shoving Adam but Adam was too strong.

"Relax bro, it's not worth it" Adam responded "Just relax alright"

"Declan please listen to Adam" Fiona requested

"Okay" Declan agreed

Brett got up "this is not ever Coyne". Mike helped his friend get up and walked out of the lunch room.

"What were you thinking Declan" Fiona scolded her brother

"I was trying to defend you" Declan responded

"You could of just ignored him" Fiona replied

"Fiona, I can't do that, you're my sister and he was disrespecting you"

"I can take care of myself Declan" Fiona assured him

"I'm sorry" Declan apologized. "It's okay just promise me you'll ignore him next time" Fiona voiced.

"I promise" Declan replied.

_*school intercom: Declan Coyne and Brett Gravel in my office now*_

Declan grabs his bag "I'll see you guys later" and walked off

"Coach Roy is so going to kill both of them" Dylan taking a seat next to Adam

"Dude he's going to kill all of us" Jake corrected him.

"What? I didn't do anything" Dylan responded

"Yeah we know that, but we're a team so his probably going to make us ran laps like the last time. Remember when Adam got in a fight with Rodriguez"

"Oh yeah I remember and then Adam got benched for three games and made us ran 20 laps around the field" Dylan pointed out.

* * *

"Nervous?" Adam asked while he was setting up his instrument on stage

"Me, nervous? No. How about you?" Lily questioned

"A little bit. We haven't perform in front of people for a while" Adam admitted

Lily put her arms around Adam "Awww Adam is nervous"

"Hey guys" Clare greeted the band

"Hey Clare, you're here" Adam hug the short girl

"Of course I wouldn't want to miss my best friend perform and plus you guys' band is great" Clare spoke

"Thanks Clare" Adam responded.

* * *

After they were done performing Everyone clapped. Everyone seemed to enjoy their performance. The place was packed. There were people with their families enjoying their food. Jake and Seth were sitting in a booth together enjoying each others company. Eli was working tonight's shift so he was busy taking peoples orders and serving them. Clare, Alli and Jenna were sitting together, with all smiles. Drew was here with his new girlfriend Samantha, making out in the corner booth. Allison was here with all her friends. Fiona, Holly J, Anya, Owen and Declan were also here. Some of his soccer teammates were here. He was glad everyone of his friends came out to support them.

"Dude you guys were great" Eli making his way to the band

"Thanks bro" Adam spoke while he packs his guitar in his guitar suitcase

"Jim said dinners in the house" Eli told the group

"Sweet" Dylan cheered "I'm starving" he continued

Drew spotted a familiar brunette. Then bells came ringing. It's Adam's ex girlfriend, Victoria. The girl that cheated on his brother. Drew ran to Adam.

"Look who's here" Drew told his brother. Adam followed his brothers direction and saw who he was talking about.

"What is she doing here?" Lily asked

"Is that Victoria?" Dylan asked

"What do you think she wants?" Drew asked his brother

"I don't know" Adam replied "I'm gonna go see what she wants" Adam told the group and walk to her table.

Victoria was sitting in the far back of the booth all by herself. "Could I sit down" Adam asked

Victoria looked up "Adam, yeah go ahead"

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I heard your band was performing here tonight so I came by to see you guys perform. You guys were great by the way" she explained

"Thanks" Adam responded.

* * *

"What's going on over there?" Anya asked

Fiona, Holly J and the rest of the group look at where Adam and his ex girlfriend were sitting.

"Hey, isn't that girl his ex" Owen said out loud. Holly J looked at Fiona who was sitting across the table from her, she notice that her friend looks uneasy.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Anya asked

* * *

"So how you been?" Adam asked politely

"I'm great, you look like you're doing well" she replied

"Yeah life is good I guess" he answered

"I missed you" Victoria spoke

Adam was silent he didn't know what to say. "I missed you too...but what you did was wrong, you broke my heart Tori"

"I know Adam, and im sorry. I would take it back if I could. I didn't mean to break your heart..."

"But you did Tori and you hurt me. You didn't just do it once Tori" Adam interrupted her. Adam wasn't yelling at her or anything. He was just talking to her.

At this point tears started to come out of Victoria's eyes. "Im so sorry Adam. I really am" she could barely speak.

Adam took a deep breath "Hey c'mon don't cry" Adam got up and took a sit next to her .

"Im sorry" Victoria cried

"It's okay Tori, it's okay" Adam putting his arm around her to comfort his ex.

"C'mon stop crying, it's okay." Adam spoke

"Do you hate me?" she asked. "No, I don't hate you" Adam responded

"Why are you being nice to me Adam?" she questioned

"Being a jerk about it wouldn't do any good" Adam replied. Victoria chuckled. "There you go, smile" Adam spoke. "Really Adam, I'm sorry" Victoria continued. "I told you it's okay" he replied.

"I guess i'll leave you now so you could hangout with your friends" Victoria spoke while she wipe her tears.

"How did you get here?" Adam asked, since he knows that she doesn't drive yet.

"I got a cab" she replied

"I'll give you a ride home" Adam said outloud

"Adam, it's fine you don't have to do that. I'll just call a cab. Hangout with your friends." Victoria convinced

"It's fine Victoria. I want you to go safely" Adam pressed

"Adam, i'm going to be okay" she replied

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes im sure, i'll be fine" she assured him

"I'll walk you outside then, c'mon" Adam got up from his chair

* * *

After Adam said goodbye to Victoria he came back inside. It was around 10:15. The place was no longer pack. There were only a few people left, some old people having coffee, and people having late dinner, mostly everyone had gone home. His friends were still here though.

"So what did that whore want?" Drew asked his brother. He was worried want took Adam so long.

"Drew c'mon dont say that" Adam warned him

"It's true" Drew continued

"Let's not do this right now alright" Adam spoke

"Leftover cake anyone?" Eli shouted while carrying 2 boxes of cake who was happy his shift is almost over.

"Yoooooo Eli, I want me some cake" Dylan said excitedly

"Of course you do Smith" Eli joked

"I want some cake" Josh spoke

"Me too" Jake raising his hand "Me three" Lily walking towards the group

"Sup bro" Adam turned around, it was Declan. Adam notice he had a black eye on his left eye, it wasn't that bad though

"So what's your punishment?" Adam asked

"Coach Roy is benching me for two games, and i'm suspended for 3 days"

"It doesn't sound too bad" Adam joked "How's the eye?" Adam continued.

"It doesn't hurt too much" Declan replied

"Dude, but did you see Brett's face" Dylan spoke with his mouth full of cake.

"Dylan, chew your food, please" Anya requested

"You got him good. That's what he gets for being a dumb ass" Owen laughs.

Adam was feeling thirsty so he decided to to go order a vanilla shake. He spotted Fiona who was sitting on the far right corner of the counter with Clare, Alli, Holly J and Seth.

"What can I get you at this fine evening" Eli asked

Adam took a sit on one of the counter chairs "A vanilla shake would be nice"

"You're not hungry? you haven't eaten anything, do you want a burger or anything?" Eli asked his friend who seem out of place

"Vanilla shake is fine" Adam replied

"Are you okay?" Eli questioned

"I'm just tired and really really thirsty" Adam joked

Eli walks to the milkshake machine "Alright, I'll get you that vanilla shake"

After Eli finished making Adam's milkshake he spotted Adam glancing at Fiona's direction a few times.

"So when are you going to make your move with Fiona?" Eli giving him his milkshake

"I don't know what you're talking about" Adam sipping on his milkshake

"Just ask her out already. You like Fiona, Fiona likes you" Eli continued

"How do you know she likes me?" Adam asked

"I just know dude, trust me" Eli responded. Adam shook his head.

"Dude, Fiona is coming this way" Eli warned him and left his friend all by himself.

"Hey Adam" Fiona spoke while she took a sit next to him

"Hi Fiona" Adam waved

"You were fantastic by the way" Fiona spoke

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it" Adam smiled

"We're having another gig on Wednesday at the Dot, you should come...well if you want to" Adam responded

"I'd love too" Fiona replied

"Good, cause I want you to be there" Adam spoke.

* * *

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU LIKE IR OR NOT.

SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS NICE! THANK YOU FOR READING:)


	4. Chapter 4

"So one of you boys are dropping Amelia to school, but after school grandpa is picking her up, she's staying over at grandma and grandpa's place until we get back, got it?" Omar reminded the boys

"Yes dad" Adam and Drew answered

"You boys better behave" Audra looking at Adam and Drew.

"We will mom, go on before you miss your guys' flight" Drew spoke

Audra kneels down "And you little girl better behave at grandma and grandpa's, okay?" Amelia nods and kissed her mom.

It was Friday morning Audra and Omar were off to New York for the weekend to see Audra's youngest sister who just had her first baby girl. Audra is originally from New York. She met her husband Omar during her freshmen in college, fell in love, moved to Canada, got married, had kids. She does go visit her family during summertimes with her family and they love it. They get to see their other family and the city, which is always nice.

"C'mon honey, our cab is waiting outside" Omar waiting for his wife at the door.

"Do your homework, fix your bed..oh just because your father and I our gone doesn't mean you guys get to do whatever you want, and definitely no party" Audra looking at Drew

"What?" Drew said innocently

"I mean it Andrew. _No party_" Audra giving him a serious look

"No party, go it" Drew said as he hug his mom

"Allison, you're going to Erica's sleepover right?." Audra asked her eldest daughter.

"Yes mom" Allison answered

"You better be in your best behavior alright" Audra hugging her daughter. "I'm always in my best behavior mom" Allison joked.

"I'll be calling to check up on you guys" Audra tells Adam

"Honey c'mon we're going to be late" Omar shouted from outside

"I'll see you guys when we come back on Monday." Audra says while she hugs Adam.

"NO PARTY!" Audra shouted while walked out the door leaving her children in the living room

* * *

Eli spotted Adam at his locker, who was busy on his mobile phone and walked towards him "Dude, I can't believe you were having a party and you didn't even invite me yourself, I'm hurt Adam"

"What party?" Adam not looking away from his mobile phone

"The party at your house tomorrow since your folks are gone for the weekend" Eli replied

"Party at my house?" Adam asked with a confused face

"Yeah Drew just told me about it" Eli responded

"Of course Drew would throw a party when my mom just told him not to, she left likr an hour ago" Adam said aloud while he locks his locker.

* * *

It was passing time Adam was on his way to Mr. Rodriguez class but he spotted Drew talking to Dallas at the end of the hallway, who were probably talking about the party this Saturday. Adam hasn't seen his brother since this morning so he hasn't got the chance to talk to him about the party when their mom specifically said not to.

"Torres" Dallas shouted as Adam made his way to them.

"You're throwing a party when mom said not to" Adam spoke while he punched Drew on the shoulder

"Dude you're invited" Drew jokes "You're not telling mom, are you?" Drew asked

"Of course i'm not telling mom, but if she finds out I had nothing to do with it" Adam mentioned

"Don't worry mom is not going to find out" Drew putting his arm around his twin brothers shoulder

"Audra is not going to find out, so chill Adam" Dallas added

"There's going to be lots of alcohol and lots of girls, hot girls in bikinis, bro" Drew said as he and Dallas high five each other

"Plus Fiona is coming so that's pretty exciting huh Adam..." Dallas teased "Yeah man Fiona's gonna be there, wearing nothing but her wet bikini and maybe take her in your room and make out or whatever..." Drew added

"You two are ridiculous you know that, I'm walking away" Adam shaking his head

"C'mon Adam you need to get laid, it been too long bro" Drew shouted. The people in the hallway definitely heard that one.

Adam turned around and flipped his brother off. "I love you too bro" Drew shouted.

* * *

Since it's a Friday schedule the last class of the day ended with period six, which meant Adam had English with Ms. Caroline. His favorite class, favorite subject and favorite teacher Ms. Caroline who is one the youngest teacher in Degrassi she's onlt 27 years old.

"Dude we're definitely going to be late" Eli says as he, Adam and Dylan ran to class which was on the other side of the school. They only had about two minutes until the bell. They had detention with Mr. Rodriguez during lunch because they we're not paying attention during his important lecture and kept on disrupting the class, which he was not happy about.

"It's Ms. Caroline, I think she's gonna understand" Dylan spoke as they continue to run

As they ran to Ms. Caroline's classroom the bell rang just in time.

"Boys please take a seat and do the bellwork" Ms Caroline requested as the boys followed her request

"Hey Fiona" Adam said as he takes his seat next to her

"Hi Adam" Fiona replied

"Are you going to tonights soccer game?" Adam asked

"Yeah, I want to see you guys kick Riverside's ass" Fiona responded

"This doesn't have anything to do with your ex boyfriend being on the the team does it?" Adam jokes.

Fiona dated this guy named Martin Cunningham for a two months, who went to Riverside High School. The reason for the breakup between the two was that he wanted to have sex with Fiona, but she wasn't ready to since they only knew each other for a few months and she just wasn't ready to have sex with him. After Fiona rejected his offer he made up lies about her that they had sex and told all his teammates and Fiona found out but later on forgave him. After that incident she got a video message from a stranger of Martin having sex with a girl. Fiona then dumped him.

"Maybe..." Fiona chuckeld

"Don't worry we will beat them, I'll definitely kick Martin's ass in soccer just for you" Adam spoke

"That's very kind of you Adam" Fiona responded hoping Adam doesn't see her cheeks turning red like crazy.

* * *

"Fiona over here" Seth shouted, who was sitting on the bleachers next to Anya and Holly J

Fiona made her way through the crowd, it was already 6:40 and the game was about to start in 20 minutes.

"Hey guys" Fiona said as she took a seat next to Seth

"What took you so long" Anya asked

"I couldn't decide what to wear" she admitted

"It doesn't matter what you wear, you always look great Fi" Holly J spoke

"Thanks Holly J" Fiona replied

"Who's that girl? Seth asked

"What girl?" Anya questioned

"The one talking to Adam" Seth said, as he pointed at the two teens at bottom of the bleachers

Holly J took a good look and remembered that familiar face "That's Summer, remember Anya Summer from elementary"

"Summer McMall?" Anya unsure if she was right. Holly J nodded

"She looks hot, how come I don't remember her" Seth asked

"Yeah she got really hot, when you moved here in elementary she had already moved to France" Holly J spoke

"Are they close or something?" Fiona asked

"I don't think so" HollyJ replied

"They dated each other in elementary but no big deal" Anya said. Holly J gave Anya a look but Anya just shrugged.

* * *

"Summer?" Adam questioned

"Adam, is that you?" the brunnetter spoke

"Yeahg it's me Adam" Adam said as he pulled the girl in a hug

"Oh my god you got so tall and so...hot, Torres" Summer letting go of Adam

Adam chuckled "Not as hot as you"

"Oh stop it, Torres" she playfully hit his shoulder

"What are you doing here? I thought you were livng in France" Adam asked

"I moved back a month ago, and I actually go to Riverside" she explained

"You go to Riverside? oh man we're definitely kicking your guys ass" Adam said laughing

"Bring it on Torres" she joked

"My brother is throwing a party at our house tomorrow you should come" Adam spoke

"I'd love too" she spoke

"You still remembered where I live right?" Adam asked. she nodded

"I can invite some friends right?" she questioned

"Of course feel free to bring whoever you want" he told

"How's Drew these days?" she asked

"You know Drew, always causing trouble and what not" Adam said

"I seen Eli and Clare earlier, they're finally dating" she said laughing

"ADAM LET'S GET GOING!" Coach Roy shouted

"Looks like the game is about to start" Summer spoke

"I'll see you around?" Adam asked

"Of course" she said

* * *

"Good game boys, keep it up" Coach Roy said, who was very happy with the game score. Degrassi won by 4 goals while Riverside got only 2 goals.

"Dude, that was a good game" Declan told Adam

"We would have scored more goals if you were playing bro" Adam responded

"That's gonna have to wait, two more games then after that no more sitting on the bench" Declan spoke

"Did you guys see Martin? I think he was about to cry" Dylan said coming into the locker room

"He couldn't keep up with you, Torres" Jack spoke

"Yeah man, you were really fast out there tonight" Frank mentioned

"Trying to impress anyone out there tonight Adam, maybe Fiona Coyne" Jake jokes

Adam hits Jake on the shoulder "Shut up Jake"

* * *

"Adam!" a familiar voice spoke

Adam turned around, who was putting his soccer bag in the back of the trunk "Hey Fi"

"You were great out there" she told the boy in front of her

"Thanks, couldn't do it without the team" Adam said as he close the trunk of his black range rover. "So what are you guys up to now?" Adam added

"Seth is spending the night at Jake, Anya is with Owen and Holly J headed home since she has an early shift tomorrow. So i'm just gonna head home and I wanted to say bye before I go" she explains

"Do you want to hangout out with me, we could go get something to eat, well if you want to" Adam said nervously

Fiona laughed "That sounds great, Adam. I thought you guys were headed to Danny's house for a celebration" she asked

"The rest of the guys are going but i'm just gonna chill" he spoke

"Hey Torres!" a voice called out. Adam turned around "Summer!" he said, as he pulled the girl into an embrace.

"You definitely kicked our ass, you weren't playing" she chuckled

"I always keep my word" Adam told "Summer, this is my good friend Fiona Coyne" Adam introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Summer said as she shook Fiona's hand and Fiona did the same

"So what are you guys up to?" Summer asked

"We're just gonna hangout and stuff, how about you?" Adam told

"I'm actually headed to a party with a couple of friends" she responded

"Sounds great" Adam replied

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Summer asked

"Yeah, I should give you my number just incase" Adam taking out his phone out of his pocket

After Adam and Summer exchanged number they said their goodbye and Adam and Fiona headed to a small diner place called "George's Kitchen" where they serve really delicious food.

"So what do you want to do now?" Adam asked, as they walked out of the diner. It was already 9 o'clock so it was pretty chilly outside. "Do you want me to drop you home now?" Adam asked

"Not really" Fiona told

"We could head to my house, if you want" Adam told as they walk to his car

"Sounds great" Fiona spoke

As Adam open the big doors to his house he saw Drew, Drew's girfriend Samantha, Dallas, and Madison, a girl that Dallas has been hanging out with.

"Adam, you're home" Drew called out, who was pouring drinks on the kitchen island.

"Sup Torres, good game by the way bro" Dallas called out who was sitting on the couch next to Madison

"Fiona" Drew called out

"Hey Drew" Fiona said as she followed Adam up the stairs to his room

"Don't forget to wear protection" Drew called out causing Dallas to chuckle

"Shut up Andrew!" Adam shouted back

"Sorry about that" Adam told as he close the door to his room

"Don't worry about it" she told him as she looked around Adam's room. This was her first time being in his room. She has been at his house before but she never been inside Adam's room. The color of his room wall is marroon with a dark carpet floor, there were band posters hanging everywhere even on his ceiling with christmas lights around his room. He had a big comfy bed in the center of the room which was next to his computer desk on his left side of the bed and on the right he had a drawer with a lava lamp on top and a digital alarm clock with a picture frame of hima and his siblings whent they were younger. He had a bookshelf by the window, filled with novels and many comic books. His acoustic guitar was placed in the corner of the room by his skateboard. It was like how she imagined in her head how his room would look like. It was lovely.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Adam asked

"Sure" Fiona said as she sat on the bed

"Any thing in particular?" Adam asked

"How about a scary movie, unless you're scared" Fiona teased

"If I get scared then you better hold me" Adam teases back

They were thirty minutes into the movie. Adam and Fiona were laying close to each other on the bed with the blankets covering their bodies since it was pretty chilly. The lights were off and the volume of the movie was pretty loud so the movie was more intensed.

"You're not scared are you" Adam whispered close to her ear

"Not even close" Fiona told him, but as soon as she said that a scary thing appeared on the tv screen and she screamed and buried her face on Adam's chest

"Who's the scared one now" Adam said laughing

"I'm fine, jerk" she told him as she sat up

"Come here, I was only kidding" Adam said as he pulled her closer to him which caused her to giggle. They stared at each others eyes for a while until Adam moved closer to her face and kissed her lips to his surprised she started to kiss him back.

"I always wanted to do that" Adam admitted

"What this?" Fiona said as she kissed him

Adam smiled and nodded "Yeah that" he spoke

"Me too" she told him

Fiona decided to stay at Adam's house since it was already late. They fell asleep around 1am just talking and kissing.

"Adam?" Drew spoke as he knocked the door of his brothers room

Adam stirred in his bed and saw the familiar face next to him. He smiled. Last night he kissed Fiona Coyne and he kissed him back. He couldn't belived it. Adam shook his head and got up to opened the door.

"Morning bro" Drew greeted his brother.

"What do you want" Adam said in a sleepy tone

"Dude, you're still not up it's almost 11. Anyway i'm heading out with Dallas to the store to buy stuff for the party tonight, do you want to co..." Drew not finishing his sentence as he saw another body in Adams bed

"Did Fiona stay the night" Drew grinned

"Yeah, it was already late so she decided to stay" Adam responded as he closed the door behind him

"Did you guys..." Drew asked with a big smile on his face

"Bye Drew" Adam said knowing what his brother meant

"I'm only kidding bro, I'll see you when we get back" Drew told him.

"See you later Drew" Adam said as he made his way into the the bathroom

* * *

After Adam and Fiona ate breakfast at his house. Adam had to drop her home.

"I had fun last night. Thanks again" Fiona told the boy standing in front of her in the driveway of her house

"Me too" Adam responded

"I'll see you tonight?" she spoke as she moved closer to him and kissed him. Adam held on to her waist and kissed her back.

"See you tonight" Adam said with a smile as they leaned there forehead against each other

"Fiona, darling you're home"

"Mom, hi" Fiona said as she entered the kitchen

"Where have you been sweetie" her mom asked

"I was at Holly J's" she lied

"Dad and I have a dinner to attend to tonight so we won't be home by 11" Laura told he daughter

"I have a party to go to tonight, so is it okay if I go?" Fiona asked "Declan is coming too" Fiona added.

"It's okay with me, you just have to ask your father, sweetheart" Laura responded

"Thanks mom" Fiona said happily as she kissed her mom and made her way upstairs to her room. As soon as she was about to open her bedroom she saw her brother.

"Fiona where have you been?" Declan asked

"I was over at Adam's house" she admitted

"What were you doing at his house" Declan asked confused "Wait, I dont even want to know" Declan added

"We were just hanging out then we went to his house and I stayed the night" she told him as she entered her room

"I can't belive your going for my bestfriend" Declan followed her into his sisters room

"Is someone jealous?" Fiona joked

"You wish" Declan responded


End file.
